Lissandra
Summary As the reclusive leader of the Frostguard, many believe Lissandra is a living saint whose followers bring healing and wisdom to the tribes of the Freljord. The truth is perhaps more sinister, as she uses her elemental magic to twist the power of True Ice into something dark and terrible, entombing or impaling any who would reveal her deepest secrets. Indeed, the legacy of her past may yet be the beginning of the end for Runeterra. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | High 6-A Name: Lissandra, the Ice Witch, the Lady of Ice and Darkness Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Several thousand years old Classification: Iceborn (Formerly Human), Leader of the Frostguard Tribe, Seeker of the Frozen Watchers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Ice Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Enhanced Senses (Can sense her surroundings through ice and sound), Sealing (Sealed the Frozen Watchers in the Howling Abyss), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to affect the Watchers in their nonexistent state), Heat Manipulation (Can drastically lower the temperature of the surrounding area), Corruption (Type 2, Can corrupt ice just by being near it), Dream Manipulation (Able to freely travel through the dreams of those around her), Dimensional Travel (Able to travel to other dimensions and alternate universes by dreamwalking) Astral Projection (Able to project part of her mind into the Void), Resurrection (Can bring the dead back to life), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Iceborn Subjugation, Ice Shard, and Frozen Tomb), Teleportation, Self-Healing, Temporary Invulnerability (Via Frozen Tomb), Weapon Creation, Chain Manipulation (Able to create weapons and chains out of ice), Resistance to Ice Manipulation/Extreme Cold (All Iceborn can survive being in contact with True Ice, which is cold enough to stop ones heart), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Froze over most of the Freljord in a short span of time, Fought on par with Serylda and killed Avarosa, both of whom were powerful enough to kill Frozen Watchers, wields power comparable to Anivia. Sealed Brand.) | Multi-Continent level (The collective members of Pentakill fear the power of her, Sejuani, and Ashe) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Ashe and Sejuani, Faster than Trundle, Kept up with Brand, Outsped Quinn), Omnipresent in the Dream World (While dreamwalking she is capable of being everywhere and nowhere simultaneously) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class 1 Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small Country level (Can take hits from Avarosa and Serylda) | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several hundred kilometers with weaker magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high (Over the course of thousands of years she has completely erased all knowledge of the Watchers from recorded history, masqueraded as numerous seers and elders, rewrote the stories and history of the Freljord, and manipulated the Frostguard tribe by murdering their leader and their place, faking her own death and murdering and taking the place of her successor, and continuing this cycle for hundreds of years, slowly turning the Frostguard from a noble and peaceful tribe that guards against evil creatures into a cruel, twisted tribe that would bring about the eventual return of the Watchers. Tricked Ashe into allying herself so she would both have a means of defeating Sejuanni and striking Ashe down when she let her guard down) Weaknesses: Every time she is killed within the dream realm she irrevocably loses an extremely small part of herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Iceborn Subjugation:' Whenever an enemy champion dies while Lissandra is near, she spawns a Frozen Thrall from their corpse. Frozen Thralls chase nearby enemies, prioritizing champions, slowing nearby enemies and shattering after a few seconds, dealing magic damage. *'Ice Shard:' Lissandra hurls a spear of ice in a line which deals magic damage to the first enemy it hits and slows them. If the spear damages an enemy, it then shatters, gaining increased range and dealing the same damage to other enemies hit, but applying no slow. *'Ring of Frost:' Lissandra freezes all nearby enemies, dealing them magic damage and briefly rooting them. *'Glacial Path:' Lissandra casts a claw of ice that moves forward in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through. Lissandra can also instantly teleport to the position of the claw at will. *'Frozen Tomb:' Lissandra freezes the target enemy champion. Alternatively, Lissandra can instantly entomb herself, placing herself in stasis while healing herself. Upon cast, Black Ice spreads from Frozen Tomb's target, dealing magic damage to all enemies entering the area and slowing them while they remain within. Key: Base | Pentakill Universe Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Evil Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Leaders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Blind Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Heat Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Dream Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Chain Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Rune Users Category:Tier 6